


So I have been to the sun

by snowynight



Category: New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve indulges Tony's inner kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I have been to the sun

Steve walked into Tony's workshop and wasn't surprised to find that Tony was still working on his pet project even when it was late. He lowered the volume of loud rock and roll music Tony was playing and said gently, "Time to have dinner, Tony."  
  
Tony put down his screwdriver and turned to him, smiling. "What do you have for me?"  
  
"Spaghetti with meat balls."  
  
"Cool," Tony casually picked up a cloth to clean his hands. Then he sat by Tony on the bench and took the food from Steve, devoured it rapidly while Steve looked at him with amusement. When Tony finished his dinner, he licked the sauce from his mouth and leaned onto Steve's chest. "You don't need to take care of me any way. I'm an adult."  
  
"Sometimes I think you're still a brat. A brat that needs discipline."  
  
Steve was joking, but he noticed that there was an excited glint in Tony's eyes. "Are you volunteering? I do need discipline."  
  
"I think you're tempting me with something untoward, mister."  
  
Tony pouted, "Steve..."  
  
"All right. Now clean up yourself. You smelt like machine oil and grease. Not very flattering."  
  
"Will you join me?"  
  
Sometimes Steve wondered whether he spoilt Tony too much, but he didn't have the heart to resist when he saw Tony's bright eyes. "All right, get your clothes."  
  
When they put off their clothes and joined the shower, Steve turned off the water to wash Tony's body and switched it off, used a wet cloth to rub every inch of Tony. He pay attention to Tony's nipples, which got hard under the ministration and got a sigh out of him. Then he moved down to Tony 's thigh. Tony buried himself into Steve's arms and said, "You'll make a good daddy to me."  
  
"I don't know you need one."  
  
Tony smiled shyly. "Sometimes I need to try.. you know, things I was unable to do when I was younger."  
  
"It sounds cute," Steve thought of Tony's childhood and pictured a curious dark-haired boy with intense eyes.  
  
"Cute 's not something people used to describe me, but yeah... Will you feel comfortable with it?"  
  
Steve wasn't sure what Tony meant, but he thought of the many things that he was dragged into with Tony's enthusiasm and turned out enjoyed it a lot. He was confident this time would be the same. "I think I can do it, but now's not the time for detailed discussion. You'll get cold."  
  
"Yes, daddy."  
  
Steve smiled and kept on.  
  
The next day was a rare day off for both of them. Steve want on his morning run and found that Tony was still on the bed deep in sleep, so he went to the kitchen to have his breakfast. Tony slept so little that Steve would give him every chance to sleep more.  
  
When Tony slumbered into the kitchen, Steve handed him a cup of coffee and it never failed to amuse how a simple cup could turn Tony from basically a zombie into an energetic person capable of normal speech and response. Tony sat down and had his breakfast. After that, Steve said, "I know that it's your free day and I think we can do something fun, like you say you want to try."  
  
"It'll be awesome. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"I slept through your youth. Remember?"  
  
"What about roller skating?"  
  
It took sometimes, but Tony quickly got the hang of it and soon he was skating backward and did other trick, laughing all the time. Steve wasn't a sloth either. He had great fun too and it sadden him when they have to leave.  
  
Then another day they went to Luna Park and played roller coaster thrice. Steve would say it was less exciting than flying with  Iron Man carrying him, but it was fun nonetheless. They also had cotton candy and Steve gently helped Tony wipe off the candy that stuck to Tony's mustache. Tony didn't seem to mind it.  
  
When Steve tried to think of more games to play, he thought of playing Monopoly but he turned it down because it sounded too much like Tony's day job. Instead he went to the Internet and settled on Take It Easy to play with Tony. While Tony joked that he was too young to play a slightly improved version of bingo, turned out he was more involved in it than Steve.  
  
Steve had fun and he could see that Tony did too but he noticed that Tony kept glancing at him in a way that Steve knew Tony was plotting. Steve was curious, and finally he asked.  
  
Steve had never seen Tony so nervous when he laid out his fantasy. Honestly, Steve was a bit surprised at first, but it was Tony, who was weird and lovely, and this was fun between them, so why not?  
  
Sadly, the world didn't seem to cooperate with them and soon the New Avengers were hit with a series of supervillain attack. First there was a bank robbery committed by the Enforcers, followed by an attack on Spider-man by the Lady Stilt-Man, newly released from the prison. Then they had to join Fantastic Four to fight a extra-dimensional threat. Even with his serum-enhanced body, Steve felt tired and annoyed to have to deal with all of these incidents, and he noticed that Tony wasn't holding well. Therefore he talked with his teammates, the Fantastic Four and Pepper to make some arrangement. When he was sure that everything was arranged, he told Tony about the news when they lied on the bed, Tony visually tired. When Tony heard it, he stretched open his eyes and said in a disbelieving voice, "A week's holiday in the space? Are you kidding me?"  
  
"No, I'm not kidding," Steve said and listed his arrangement made in the absence of Steve and Tony from Earth.  When he finished, Tony said, "I never thought that you would do such for me."  
  
"Partner, right? It's not as if we're totally cut off from the Earth. We can return any time."  
  
"Do you tell them what's for?"  
  
"Strangely they don't ask."  
  
"Well, if they know that they're making time for Cap and Iron Man to have kinky sex..."  
  
"So they don't need to know."  
  
Tony smiled joyfully. Steve couldn't help but kissed him.  
  
The next after making the preparation, Steve and Tony flew to the station by a Quinjet under their teammates ‘ smile and amused glance. Petr waved to them, “Don’t be a stranger!” while Luke just smiled knowingly and said, “We won’t miss you two. Have a fun time.” Steve waved back with a smile.  
  
When Steve arranged for the trip, he was reassured that  several daily tasks and maintenance operations would be taken care of, but he made a schedule any way just in case because he knew how Tony liked to tinker with mechanic tasks. It was relaxing for him to do that. He also put in time for doing experiments and spacewalk because he had a feeling that  Tony would like them too, but Steve wasn’t anxious that they needed to follow it. It was a holiday after all, and he truly intended to relax. He showed it to Tony any way and he laughed, making remarks that Steve was as bad as a drill sergeant, or “a father as strict as one”, but Steve could see that he didn’t mean it to be serious, so it was good. Tony jumped about in the station in the name of checking over everything,  and Steve accompanied him, smiling to see Tony so excited. He was glad that Tony seemed to be getting more relaxed once he was out of the Earth, away from their various duties for a while.  
  
After settling down, they had their meal together. Steve intended for their first meal to be abundant in food, so there were rice, meat, broccoli and cheese. Tony laughed when he saw them but sat down and obediently ate them. He did complain about the  broccoli. The window view was beautiful with the crystal blue and green Earth in sight. It reminded him of lines of a poem, “Mother of all the manifold forms of life, deep-bosomed, patient, impassive, /  
Silent brooder and nurse of lyrical joys and sorrows!” and he shared them with Tony.  
  
Tony raised an eyebrow and said, “It’s a strange sentiment with all the aliens in the space. “  
  
“It was still a lovely sentiment to see the Earth as a mother of us, caring and nursing.”  
  
“May I quote William Blake’s Earth’s answer, which said that...”  
  
“He also thought that free love could break the bond,” Steve said. “When I was young I dreamed of going to Mars and other planets for space adventures, but now that I have been to so many places I feel that Earth ‘s my only home, with people I love and want to protect here.”  
  
“Be careful, you’re getting cheesy,” Tony’s eyes were soft. “But I share the sentiment.”  
  
When they got to bed when the station was in the dark side, Steve was glad about the artificial gravity generated by the station so they could sleep together as usual. Tony might quip about zero gravity sex but Steve like to stand firmly on the ground. They lied together and Tony had his head on Steve’s chest. His left hand slip into Steve’s pants and whispered to Steve, “Come on, give it to me.”  
  
Steve kissed Tony on the face.” Patience. Haven’t you been taught about that?”  
  
“But Steve,” Tony whined.  
  
“Tomorrow,” Steve said, making a promise.  
  
Tony replied, “Tomorrow.”  
The next morning, Tony was acting all excited, yelling of getting to do the experiments to observe the Earth and wanted to forfeit the breakfast. Steve gently put a hand on his shoulder and said, “Table manner. You’re to eat everything before you went off.”  
  
“I don’t want to!” Tony pouted.  
  
“Sit down, or I’ll feed you myself.”  
  
“I’m a big boy,” Tony said, but he looked at him with uncertainty and leaned to Steve. “I don’t need you to do this.”  
  
“Then behave like one,”Steve said, and adjusted their position to let Tony sat on his legs.  
  
Tony opened his mouth and let Steve feed him, but he squirmed and soon Steve’s body responded to that. He paused in his feeding and let Tony finish his food.  “Well, baby boy, you want to eat something other than that?”  
  
Tony got off Steve and knelt down beside him in a smooth move. “Yes, daddy, I want this a lot.”  
  
“Then let me see how good you’re. Open my pants’ button with your teeth.”  
  
Tony did that, and put his mouth around Steve hungrily, teasing, licking.  Steve lightly pulled his hair, and  Tony swallowed deeper. Steve pushed and shove inside, careful not to choke Tony. Tony wouldn’t mind this, but it wasn’t Steve’s goal. Then Steve pulled it out of Tony’s mouth and Tony whined, trying to catch him but failed. Steve looked down at Tony, his lips attractively red and swollen. Then Steve asked, “Tell me what you want.”  
  
“Daddy, I want you to come in me. Come on,” Tony said, blushing a bit. Apparently his young teen self would get shy with sex.  
  
“All right. Daddy‘ll give you what you want.”  
  
Tony cheered, and then got his mouth onto Steve again, He was so good with this, eager, even a bit desperate, as if he worried that Steve would leave him, and soon Steve came in him, pulling him up and kissed him. Then he noticed that Tony had an erection. Tony looked at him hopefully, but Steve did nothing to help, instead saying, “Now get to your task. Don’t try to do anything with it.”  
  
“Daddy...” Tony begged, but Steve just smiled. Tony was being good with this though, carrying on with it, but he twitched and shifted uncomfortably. Not long later he looked at Steve and asked, “Daddy, am I good enough?”  
“Have you done what you’re told to do?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“All right, now you can get a reward.”  
  
They were back to bedroom, and Tony clearly went to his near limit when he reached the bed. But Steve knew Tony’s limit. Steve took him out of his clothes, and took out the lube and spread it generously, fingering Tony at a leisure pace.  
  
“Daddy!” Tony screamed, but he tried to control himself and not rub on anything. Steve was proud of him. Then he asked, “What do you want?”  
  
“I want you inside me, big and hard. Please...”  
  
“Well, you’ve been so good.,” Steve said and pushed himself inside him, hard. He loved the way how welcome Tony’s body was, the way Tony rose for him. Then finally he whispered to Tony, “Come for me, baby boy.” and Tony came with a shout. Then he closed his eyes, clearly going for a sleep, and spooned in Steve’s arms. Steve smiled. He could see that Tony was having fun, and Steve enjoyed the chance to take care of him. Tony was so independent and strong that it was rare for him to show his more vulnerable side.  
  
When Tony woke up again, they had lunch and Tony behaved as a brat, so Steve patted him lightly , saying that, “You deserve a good spanking, do you?” .  
  
Tony looked shy. “Daddy, punish me please.”  
  
Steve then had Tony on his knees, pulled off his pants and spanked him, and was surprised to hear Tony yell. He stopped and asked, “Are you hurt?”  
  
“Just lighter please, Daddy. Please “  
  
Steve was surprised that Tony was more sensitive to pain now but he restrained his strength more, patting him lightly, varying his rhythm so to make it unpredictable to Tony, enjoying the way Tony alternatively squirming and raising himself to meet Steve’s patting. When it was finished, Steve enjoyed seeing the red pattern on Tony’s ass. Tony turned his head to him, with tears in his eyes but smiling, whispering, “Do I do good enough?”  
  
“Yes. You take the punishment well.”  
  
Tony smiled brightly.  
They then got on to the rest of the day. Tony practically sparked when doing the experiments, which made Steve glad of listing them in the schedule.  He was joyful and talkative, speaking about his childhood dream of exploring the space with robots and spaceships, and Steve listened attentively, sharing his similar dream. He couldn’t help but thought Tony had to be a lovable young teen.  
  
When they went to bed, Tony practically clung to him like an octopus and Steve held him with his arms. He looked so relaxed that Steve had to kiss him. Tony soon fell into sleep and Steve brushed his hair.     
  
The next day Steve found Tony changed into a school boy’s outfit, shirt buttoned to his neck and in shorts. It was a bit amusing to see Tony like this. Tony hugged him and said, “I’m back home!”  
  
“Do you behave well and finish your homework?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Then we can play together,“ Steve said, and Tony broke into a big smile and hugged him.  
Tony this day behaved much more affectionate and like to touch. He held hands with Steve on the way, and practically was in Steve’s lap when they played train together. Tony leaned to Steve ‘s touch when he brushed his hair and sighed in satisfaction. Then they played hide and seek with Steve as the ghost. When Steve found Tony, he had a Tony jumping into his arms, laughing. Then Tony unbuttoned his shirt and suddenly Steve’s playful mood turned into something different when he saw a glimpse of Tony’s skin.  
  
Steve let Tony stood and told Tony to strip, while Tony did in wipe, looking at Steve with full trust. Then he hugged and kissed Tony, gently tempted Tony to open his mouth and got his tongue in, tangled with Tony’s, with his shyness arousing Steve. When the kiss stopped, he moved Tony to the bed, with Tony clinging to him on the way. When Steve put Tony on the bed, Tony looked at him curiously, asking, “What game are we playing now, Daddy?”  
  
“You’ll like it,” Steve said. Then he joined Tony, touching Tony’s body, and heard Tony laugh when he touched the sensitive spots. He moved to Tony’s nipples and found that they were already hard, starting to play with them. Then he stopped. Tony panted, and Steve said, “They were really hard now. Do you want me to play with them?”  
  
“Yes, Daddy.”  
  
“Speak in full sentence.”  
  
“I want you to touch them, your hand and your mouth.”  
Steve did as he was told, playing with them his tongue and bit them lightly, leading to Tony’s words, “No...”  
  
Then Steve pulled out and said, “You said you wanted it. It’s bad to lie.”  
  
“No, I don’t lie. I won’t say no again.”  
  
“It’s all right, Tony. You can tell me what you like.” Steve followed to kiss Tony's body, the tongue touching his naval, and found that Tony was hard, all red and angry and pretty. He patted him, leading to Tony’s begging, “Please, Daddy...”.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“I want you to touch me. I want your hand on me there.”  
  
Steve kissed the inside of Tony’s thigh, and then moved back in response to Tony’s protest. He kissed Tony, feeling Tony jerk, and pulled away.  
  
“Daddy...”  
  
“Good things comes to those who waited.”  
  
Steve took the lube and said, “Raise your legs.”  
  
Tony did, and Steve lubed his finger, putting one inside him, moving and pulling it into and out of Tony’s body, feeling the heat and softness inside him. Tony ‘s body thrusted into the air, as if trying to get some friction. Then he put another finger into Tony’s tautness. After making full preparation, Steve entered him and told Tony, “Tell me what you like.”  
  
“Daddy, I like that you’re so hard and big inside me... It feels so good, ah. I want to have you fill me forever... Touch me, please?“  
  
“No, you can come from it, baby boy.”  
  
“Please, Daddy...”  
  
“You’re a good boy.”  
  
Tony screamed and came, and his contraction of muscle brought Steve over. When Steve pulld out and cleaned him, Tony just looked at him lovingly. “Enjoy yourself?”  
  
“Yeah, Daddy.”  
  
“Go to sleep.”  
  
Tony did, and Steve lied by him. It was a great holiday for both of them. 


End file.
